Tabaxi Empire Leadership
Golden Age In the golden age of the tabaxi empire it was united and ruled by King Leonidas. He united the warring tabaxi tribes with his strength and brought about technological advances for his castle. He did this with the help of his dragon companion, and friend Igjarjuk. He brought peace and mild prosperity to his new empire, but did not expand it or build permanent settlements besides his castle atop the mountain. He ruled unchallenged for nearly fifty years. However, he was unable to stop the Atropal's plague though and his empire fell to ruins as his people died and he suffered from depression. He was assassinated some time in December of the year -103 by Shirrogoth and left no successor. Shortly afterward his empire was wiped out. Recovery Age In the Recovery age the Tabaxi empire is ruled by a council of 13 Tabaxi tribe leaders. They do not officially have a head councilor or emperor/empress, but the tabaxi who holds the most sway and power on the council is the Ligress, Joya. The tribes with the most political power in this fractured empire, in descending order are: Tiger The Tigers currently hold the most power of all the tabaxi tribes. They are strong, ambitious and ferocious, lead by their ligress leader, an incredibly large ligress named Joya. There are approximately 600 Tiger tabaxi and 183 of them are designated military. The Tigers are spread out across the southeast plateau and prefer guerrilla and ambush warfare to large battles. They are the greatest hunters of all the tabaxi tribes, capable of slaying and harvesting behemoths and other beasts of the plateau without injury. But their biggest strength is also their biggest weakness. Living and hunting on the plateau is dangerous, with all the monsters that live there, creating even semi-permanent settlements is difficult. As such they are not very technologically advanced, even in comparison to the other tabaxi. Joya is said to be the illegitimate niece of king Leonidas. Russian Blue The Russian Blue tabaxi come in as the second most powerful tribe. They are patient and docile, but with an air of haughtiness. They are lead by Angu, and elderly but clever man. The Russian Blue tribe numbers around 750, with only 60 as dedicated military. They live in the northern Tabaxi forest and hold most of their power because of their knowledge of farming. They were some of the first to trade with the extinct settlements when they first arrived, and they have brought their knowledge of human farming and trade with them, which gives them significant trade and money to work with compared to their other tabaxi brethren. Unfortunately their territory is small and this limits the amount of food they can grow. Bobcat The bobcat Tabaxi rank number 3 in the hierarchy of their empire. They are known as the Mistwalkers, and are famed for their ability to teleport short distances. Their leader is the middle aged and wise Caspar. There are around 320 Bobcat Tabaxi with only 34 of them holding the title of warrior and mistwalker. They are settled just northwest of NewTown in the southern Tabaxi forests. Their power comes from their close relationship with the humans of Newtown. NewTown needs miners and the Tabaxi needed housing and food. This lead to a symbiotic relationship between the two that lead to lots of income for the Bobcats very early on in the Recovery age. Unfortunately many of them identify more as newtownians than as members of the Tabaxi empire. Orange Tabby The Orange Tabby are next at 4th place. They are lead by the Friendly and affectionate Jetarga. They have the largest population of any tabaxi tribe, sitting at over 850, with a massive 260 trained to act as military should the need arise, giving them the numerically largest military east of the tabaxi mountains. They are situated in the northern half of the Alfenheim woods and they suffer heavily from food shortages. Gray Tabby The Gray Tabby Tabaxi come in at fifth place. They are lead by the petite and gentle Ancia. There are around 470 of them and they live in the Western side of the woods of Lenmana. Their military is small, with only 88 official soldiers. They are excellent crafters of wood, bone and twine. If they could get infrastructure built they could make the empire a small profit, but they have no such infrastructure. Snow Leopard The Snow Leopards of Smarna come in at number 6. They are a smaller tribe at 106 members, with 42 warriors. They are lead by the stoic and stern Vinei. They live just west of Pride's peak and are regarded as strong philosophers and wise advisers. They suffer from poor infrastructure and a lack of initiative to contribute to the empire as a result of their strong belief in autonomy. Siamese The Simaese hold the 7th most power. They are lead by old man Rova and number fairly few, in the 90s with only 30 able fighters. The Siamese were the secret keepers of King Leonidas. They built and designed his and Igjarjuk's machines for them. This knowledge was once what made their tribe, and their entire empire so powerful, but now their secrets of artificery are known by the Aaracocra, who can produce it more quickly and efficiently than themselves. They live in the Middle of the Tabaxi Forest. Sand Cat The Sand cats rank number 8, with a population of 60, with 20 fighting men. They live at the empire;s far north border on the plateau. They are lead by the boisterous, yet understanding Nalop. Their claim to fame was their delicious breweries. They supplied the entire empire with their alcohol once and do once again. Their stores stat survived the absence of the empire for so long have ripened exquisitely. They do have to do a lot of catching up though as their stores are emptying faster than they can refill them. Ocelot The OCelot Tabaxi come in at number 9. They are lead by Jado, the quick witted. Their tribe is small, with only 44 members and 10 fighting men. They are skilled medics and spend their time perfecting the skills of natural potion making. They settled just south of Pride's peak, but there are so few of them though, that their ability to organize or be independent is hindered. Sphynx Cat The Shpynx Cats are number 10. They are lead by the playful Plei. They are only 50 in number and have literally no fighting men, they all worked as shepherds and still try to do so, but rebuilding their herds is incredibly difficult after so long. Munchkin The Munchkin Tabaxi are the only naturally small sized Tabaxi. They are lead by the Optimistic and childlike Ojos. There are approximately 55 of them, and their natural disposition toward pacifism and helpfulness makes them a welcome sight wherever they go.They have no military and no home village. They wander nomadically in groups, helping out other tabaxi in any way they can in exchange for food and board. This is their greatest strength and their greatest weakness. With no village organisation between their small groups is nearly nonexistent and they have no desire to change this. Lynx The Lynx tabaxi find themselves in an awkward position. The only village to have survived the devastation of Shirrogoth 300 years ago they find themselves thrust back into a culture they left behind centuries ago. They have the best relations with the colony of Alfenheim, and the king's chosen was born among them, which gives them great sway. They number around 80 and have only two fighting men, the diplomat and Bard, Nyanta and their leader, the snow leopard Tabaxi, Buraka. Maine Coon The Main Coon once held the fifth place, but after the Sacking of Pride's Peak, their military was nearly wiped out and their leader, Rilloma was killed in battle. Now they are ruled by Anaji, and they still hold great respect among the other tabaxi, but their actual influence is not as widespread now. They served as the elite warriors and guards of king Leonidas when he ruled and one Maine Coon warrior is worth six from any other tribe. Sadly their tribe does not yield many exports financially to the empire. Category:NPC